


Sacrifice

by vakansu



Series: black soap [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vakansu/pseuds/vakansu
Summary: "Can you tell me where it hurts?"--- Poetry from the perspective of Sebastian Michaelis.





	Sacrifice

Trapped like the birds I so adore  
those flames scorched your wings,  
your body left to burn  
and your voice a solemn song  
unable to be heard

Can you tell me where it hurts?

Take my hand—trust me, now—  
I see the sadness in your eyes  
a depth of pain I can’t describe

If you put your faith in me  
every ounce and every leap  
I’ll take the shards of broken glass  
licks of flame  
and every sting and lash of pain—  
wrap them up and breathe into you  
until you’re nice and strong

You’ll be nimble, you’ll be grateful  
but the sad eyes will remain  
a depth of wondering torment  
pools reflecting scars of pain

Now tell me, charge, where does it hurt?

I’m here to mend—I’m here to soothe  
I’m here to follow only you  
I’m here to help enlighten you  
to glorify and fight for you

I’m here, and won’t abandon you  
but trust me now when I do say  
I will redeem you from the clay

I’m here to mend—I’m here to soothe  
I’m here to follow only you  
but I cannot lie, I cannot boast

I’m mainly here to pluck between your throat  
a tiny jewel, an essence—_yes_  
something that you may regret

And if you hand it freely now  
your sacrifice, please do bestow  
upon my palm your hearty gift  
and I will cherish every ounce of it

**Author's Note:**

> Writing by vakansu. Please do not redistribute my writing.  



End file.
